Virus
by Hannah554
Summary: SG1 are exposed to a deadly virus, SamJack and DanielJanet pairings, rated T to be safe. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Virus**

Colonel Jack O'Neill stepped out of the Stargate and looked around him, he sighed as he saw the same sight that always greeted him, trees. Everywhere they went looked the same, just once he'd like to walk through the gate and see something really cool, he didn't know exactly what but he knew he wanted something cool and different.

"There's a path through the forest here" Jack turned and looked to where the archaeologist was pointing. Daniel Jackson could be real pain sometimes, when they were on missions he would always find some historically significant detail that he had to share with the rest of the team. He had come a long way though since Jack had first met him, he had been a long haired geek; his years on SG1 had definitely changed him. He had shorter hair for starters, he was a lot stronger and he had good aim with a weapon but he had become a stronger person especially after his wifes death. He could be really annoying sometimes in his crusade to always do the right thing regardless of the consequences but Jack had learnt to value this part of him, he was the conscience of the team and he was his friend, Jack would trust him with his life as he did all of his team.

"Lets go check it out then" The team headed into the forest and Jack fell in step next to his second in command Major Samantha Carter, his resident genius, she was a scientist, without a doubt the most intelligent person he'd ever met, he thought she was probably the most intelligent person in the world as well as being one of the most capable soldiers he had ever known and to top it all off she was beautiful, absolutely stunning and she had a great personality. He had fallen for her very quickly, but military rules and regulations meant nothing could happen so he just admired her from a distance.

"It's nice here" he said wanting to break the quiet that had engulfed them since they had got here.

"It's the same as every other planet we've visited" she replied and he couldn't help but smile.

"At least I'm not the only one that thinks that" he said earning a smile in return, the same smile that had been making him melt for years.

He looked up ahead and saw Daniel was in deep discussion with the fourth and final member of his team, Teal'c and Teal'c was by far the most unusual member of his team, he was an alien, a Jaffa, he looked completely human, technically he was human he'd just been changed slightly, he had an opening in his stomach which inside had a pouch holding a Goau'ld symbiote, it was kind of like a snake only grosser, they were the larval form of the Goau'ld, there worst enemy they saw humans as nothing more than slaves or hosts for their symbiotes. That's how the Jaffa came to be, the Goau'ld took humans and changed them so they could carry their offspring until they matured enough to be able to take over the host body. By carrying a symbiote they gained great strength and it took over their immune system making that a lot stronger too, they could cure most diseases and repair most injuries. The downside was without the symbiote the Jaffa had no immune system, that was how the Goau'ld kept control of their warriors, that and they had them all believing they were their Gods. Teal'c had learnt the truth about the Goau'ld and had joined SG1 to help fight against them.

The trees ahead began to clear and they stepped out of the forest they had spent 10 minutes walking through. In front of them was a village, clearly this was another primitive world; Daniel would have a field day. They walked forward and everyone turned to look at them, a woman and a man walked up and greeted them.

"Hello, I am Dalton and this is my wife Lissia"

"Hey. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill; this is Major Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c"

"Where did you come from?"

"We came through the stargate" Daniel chimed in with the smile on his face but Jack noticed the confused look on their faces

"Big round thing, out in the wood there"

"Oh you mean the circle of the Gods, come you must be hungry"

The couple turned around and headed toward a small house and they followed inside it was quite cosy and as Lissia went into another room Dalton sat at the table and motioned for them to do the same. As they sat around the table Lissia returned with some food and they all sat and spoke as they ate.

"So have you come to help us"

"Help you with what?" Sam asked

"You came through the ring of the Gods, did you not?"

"We did" was Teal'cs reply, brief as always

"Then you must have been sent to stop the sickness"

The entire team stopped eating and their heads shot up "What sickness" Jack asked suddenly very weary, he did not like the idea of being exposed to anything.

"The Sickness that has been killing our people for weeks, we prayed to the Gods to send help and you came"

"Everyone pick up your things we're leaving" he suddenly had a really bad feeling

"What we can't just leave them, we should at least take a look, it could be something we can cure" Daniel said, there was that damn crusade thing again.

"We'll send a med team back but we're leaving now that's an order" Daniel looked like he was going to argue but decided against it. He grabbed his things and the team headed out the door followed by Dalton and Lissia. As They were walking back toward the forest Sam suddenly slowed down and then stopped, Jack turned around and walked up to her.

"Carter?"

"Sir, I don't feel so good" and with that she collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or its characters wish I did but I don't so I hope you enjoy this. Please read and review, this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome

Chapter 2

Jack just managed to grab hold of Sam's body as she fell. Using one hand to hold her up and he used the other to hold her head so that he could see her face.

"She has the sickness" came Daltons voice, Jack had forgotten he was still there "bring her this way" Dalton walked off with Lissia right behind him toward a large building clearly one of the biggest in the village. He picked Sam up in his arms and carried her into the building with Teal'c and Daniel right behind him.

They walked inside and the sight that greeted them was horrific, dozens of people lying in makeshift beds one right next to the other. Their families were around them not realising they were exposing themselves to the 'sickness' or not caring. Some of those that were sick were screaming, clearly in agony, families were crying as they watched their loved ones suffer such horrific pain. Jack felt sick, is this what was going to happen to Sam. He approached an empty bed and Dalton motioned for him to put Sam on it, which he did. He then turned to Teal'c and Daniel who looked as worried as he felt.

"You two head back to the gate, dial the SGC and tell them what's going on and to send a med team with biohazard gear" They both nodded and left and Jack turned back to Sam he knew he was risking being infected himself by staying here but he couldn't just leave her, the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up in here and be alone, not knowing what was going on. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed and just watched her "Come on Sam, wake up".

Daniel and Teal'c arrived at the stargate with solemn looks on their faces, Daniel dialled the gate and watched as the great blue event horizon of the wormhole formed, he then reached for his radio.

"SGC this is Daniel, Come in"

"Daniel, go ahead" came the familiar voice of General Hammond

"Sir we have a problem, there's some kind of sickness infecting the villagers here and it looks like Sam may have caught it, Jacks requesting a medical team with biohazard gear be sent immediately"

"I'll have Dr Frazier and her team get ready, what kind of scale are we talking about"

"Big, that we saw there are at least 50 people infected"

"The medical team will be there in about 20 minutes, stay by the gate until they arrive"

"Yes Sir" Daniel watched the stargate disengage and looked at Teal'c who just nodded his head. Daniel moved and sat on a rock near the stargate and waited for the medical team to arrive, he thought about Sam and prayed that she would be okay.

Jack had been sitting next to Sam's bed for the past hour; he had been speaking to Dalton who he had learnt was the village doctor. He was real smart too, a lot more than you'd expect from a planet like this. It didn't look good, over 50 villagers had died and there were at least another 50 in this room. He looked at Sam she still hadn't moved he reached out and brushed his hand over her cheek. He heard a bunch of villager gasp and he turned to see the biohazard team arriving, they were all wearing bright orange biohazard suits and they dispersed into the room to the various patients. Three of them headed straight for him, it was Janet, Teal'c and Daniel were right behind her, Janet immediately went over to Sam and started checking her pulse, Jack was reluctant to leave Sams side but he got up and moved over to Daniel and Teal'c. Teal'c had never had to wear a biohazard suit before his symbiote usually protected him from stuff like this.

"Teal'c, that's new look for you" Jack said with his usual 'make jokes when things look bad' attitude.

"Dr Frazier insisted I wear one until she knows what it is we're dealing with"

"Smart woman" Jack looked at him a moment longer, he did not look at all happy about having to wear the suit and he looked as uncomfortable as hell. Jack turned back to Sam in time to see Janet finish drawing a blood sample; she then looked them,

"I'm going to need blood samples from the three of you too, I have some teams setting up proper triage tents outside, we can't work in these conditions" As she said this she looked around the room, through the glass of her helmet Jack could see the despair and sympathy on her face as she looked at the horrific sight around her, the same sight that Jack had spent an hour surrounded by.

Thirty minutes later Jack was sitting in a tent having his blood taken by Janet, Teal'c and Daniel were standing next to him putting their biohazard suits back on having already given their blood samples. Janet finished and then handed him a biohazard suit, he was about to protest but he saw the stern look on her face and decided there was no point, he took the suit from her and put it on as she spoke to them.

"Now that we have blood samples from Sam and the villagers we can try and identify the 'sickness' if we can do that then we're on our way to hopefully developing a cure" she didn't sound overly optimistic.

"What can we do to help" Teal'c asked

"You can talk to some of the villagers, see if we can get a timeline on this thing, find out what symptoms there are and when they present" Jack was way ahead of them

"I already spoke to Dalton, turns out he's the village doctor, a lot smarter than he looks, anyway he said it starts with dizziness which causes a temporary loss of consciousness which usually lasts about 4 hours, when the patient wakes up they develop a fever headaches and nausea. About 10 hours after that they begin experiencing sudden drastic changes in temperature one minute they're burning up the next they're freezing cold, another 12 hours after that they begin getting sharp unbearable pains throughout their body" Jack watched the look of horror growing on his friends faces as he told them what this illness did to people. "Then 6 hours later they begin drifting in and out of consciousness, 10 hours after that violent seizures begin and 5 hour later they begin to struggle for air as their respiratory system shuts down followed by the rest of their body, 7 hours later they die" he almost choked on his last few words he could barely bring himself to even think about it and he was surprised he had even remembered all that, he had never paid so much attention to anything in his life, but he knew that whatever he could find out would save time later. He looked at the faces of his friends; Teal'c who was normal completely composed looked sad which was a lot of emotion for a Jaffa to show. Daniel looked a little unsteady and Janet was holding back tears and had gripped Daniels arm for support.

"Well…em…I…er…I'll have some of my…my team go and … erm… go and talk to him some more" Janet was barely able to form a sentence.

"I told him you would, he says he's grateful for our assistance and will do anything he can to help" Janet just nodded her head and turned to head out of the tent just as she was about to leave Daniel collapsed. Teal'c moved faster than a speeding bullet and caught Daniel just before he hit the ground and lifted him onto the bed behind him. Janet was at his side in seconds and began checking his pulse

"Daniel, Daniel can you here me?" The desperation was evident in her voice as she called a medical team into the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or its characters as much as wish I did, I don't so I hope you enjoy this. Please read and review

Chapter 3

Jack walked out of the tent, this was a nightmare, how can a mission that had started so well turn into one of the worst experiences of his life, not only was he faced with losing Sam but now Daniel as well. He had watched as Janet and her med team had stripped him out of his biohazard suit and started hooking him up to various machines. Teal'c wanted to stay with Daniel so Jack had left him there; one of the nurses had informed him that Sam had been moved into her own tent. Jack walked into the tent and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat and he was sure his heart had stopped beating. Sam lay in a bed covered in a white sheet that just highlighted how pale she had become, there were wires all around her and all he could hear was the regular beeping of the heart monitor. Tears began to fill his eyes and it took all of his strength to hold them back, the last thing he wanted to do was cry especially in a biohazard suit, he walked over to her and sat in the chair next to the bed.

It was 2 hours later when Janet came in to check on Sam, she started checking her vitals and Jack couldn't help but notice how tired she looked, he doubted she had stopped since she got here and that was almost 3 hours ago.

"I just checked on Daniel"

"How's he doing?" he asked

"Same as Sam he's still unconscious, Teal'c hasn't left his side" Jack could hear the pain in her voice, he knew that if she could she would be spending every second at Daniels side, much as he had with Sam. He had noticed Daniel and Janet become very close over the last year, Sam had noticed it too, she had mentioned it too him a couple of times, she was Janet's best friend and that must only be making thing harder for her. Janet finished checking on Sam and put a gloved hand to her head before looking at Jack

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, so far"

"Good, Teal'c seems okay too, we should be able to get the results from your blood tests soon"

"How are you?" Jack had to ask the question though he already knew what her answer would be and that it would also be a complete lie.

"I'm fine" Jack looked at her with a disbelieving face and knew she understood

"It's hard, I want to stay with them but I have all these tests to run and I have to check on some of the villagers"

"How's it going?"

"Slowly, which normally wouldn't bother me so much but the timeline you gave us earlier means we only have 54 hours before both Daniel and Sam…" she trailed off unable to bring herself to actually say it but Jack heard the unspoken word and nodded to her showing that he understood and saving her from having to force the word out, but it kept ringing in his head 'before Daniel and Sam die".

Janet nodded back and left the tent, Jack watched her go before returning to Sam's side, he looked at her and the terrible realisation suddenly hit him so hard he couldn't breathe. In 51 hours he might lose her, in 51 hours he might lose the woman he loves.

Janet walked back into the research tent, she stood at the entrance for a moment and watched the members of her research team busily hurry around the tent performing various tasks, mostly set up; it had taken this long for the equipment and personnel she had requested to get here and set up. She sat at her station and reached over to the microscope slides she had made earlier, she took the slide from the top and read the small white label she had stuck on the end, it read, Major. S. Carter. She put the slide under the microscope in front of her and took a deep breath, this was the first blood sample that had been looked at, everyone had been busy tending to the sick villagers and setting up the tents and equipment. She looked through the microscope and focused it in on the blood sample, that's when she saw it, she pulled back and blinked then looked again, it was still there, it looked like a small tadpole swimming around in her blood, there were 6 of them in that sample alone. She called a few of the doctors to come and look at it and help her collect samples whilst ordering another doctor to finish checking her blood samples. Now that they knew what they were looking for they could identify who was infected and try and find a cure.

Teal'c was sitting next to Daniels bed watching him, but he still had not awoken, according to the timeline Colonel O'Neill had got from Dalton it would probably be over an hour before he did. However Major Carter was due to wake up any minute, he wanted to know how she was doing, he thought about going to find out but he couldn't leave Daniel alone, what if he woke up early? Teal'c wanted to make sure Daniel didn't wake up alone. Colonel O'Neill was with Major Carter if anything happened he would inform him. He sighed, one of the more human traits he had picked up during his years on earth.

Sam began to stir and Jack practically flew out of chair and moved to her side, he used his gloved hand to brush some of her hair away from her face, damn biohazard suit would be the first thing she would see when she woke up. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal the beautiful blue eyes he had fallen for. A look of fear and worry crossed her face almost instantly and she instinctively tried to sit up and get away, realising she couldn't lift her head more than a few inches she settled back against the bed.

"It's okay, stay still"

"What happened?" her voice was weak, very weak and it tore him apart to hear.

"We were on a mission to P4X 287 we had dinner with Dalton and his wife and they told us about the sickness, do you remember that?" she hesitated a moment as if trying to recall before she nodded her head slowly in response "Well when we were leaving you collapsed so we brought in a medical team, you have the 'sickness' you've been unconscious for 4 hours"

"What about the others?"

"Teal'c and I are both fine but Daniel collapsed about an hour and a half after you did, he's still unconscious, he and Teal'c are in another tent" he watched Sam's eyes widen as he told her this and decided to lighten the mood a little. "You should see Teal'c, Janet's making him wear biohazard suit and he's not happy about it, it's a real Kodak moment" she relaxed and smiled at him before wincing in pain and putting her hand to her head "Are you alright?"

"My head hurts and I feel kind of sick"

"I'll go get Janet, she wanted to know when you woke up anyway and if you're lucky I'll get Teal'c on the way back so you can have a good laugh at him" She smiled again and he turned and left the tent.

A few minutes later Jack walked back into the tent followed closely by Teal'c who really did look amusing in a biohazard suit and Janet who immediately started checking her vitals.

"How are you feeling Major Carter?" Teal'c asked

"I'm okay, I feel a little sick and I have a headache but I'm okay" her voice sounded so weak and she knew it gave her away but it took all of her strength just to make herself speak. Janet turned to her and handed her some pills and a glass of water "Here, this should help with the nausea and the headache"

"Thank you" she took the pills and smiled at Janet who looked exhausted, Sam knew how worried she must be about Daniel, she had confronted her numerous times about her feelings for him and she always deflected it by turning the conversation back on her by bringing up her feeling for Jack.

"I am going to return to Daniel Jackson, I don't want him to wake up alone" Teal'c put his hand on hers arm as he said this "I hope that you feel better"

"Thanks Teal'c, say hi to Daniel for me when he wakes up"

"I will" Teal'c left the tent and Sam turned to Janet who had walked over to stand next to Jack.

"So what is this thing? How bad is it? And no lying"

"It's a virus, we've never seen anything like it, we've started doing tests but so far it seems to be adapting to whatever we throw at it"

"How long do I have?" she watched the look on Janet's face change to despair and look at Jack as if to tell him she couldn't bring herself to answer the question, Jack obviously got the message as he turned to her and answered the question.

"As of now 50 hours" Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing, she might be dead in 50 hours.

"Have you contacted my father?" Janet's head dropped and Jack once again answered her question

"We've been trying to contact the Tok'ra since this thing started, we've had no luck"

"I have to get back to work, just call me if you need anything okay?" Sam nodded and Janet reluctantly left leaving her alone with Jack.

"So how bad is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on I've known you two for years I can tell when you're hiding something from me and from the look on your face right now I'd say I'm right" It was the longest sentence she had put together so far and it took a lot of effort but she had to know, she watched Jacks face fill with pain as he answered her.

"It's gonna get bad, painful" Sam could only nod her head and return his gaze


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Janet sat back at her station, unless she found a way to stop this thing fast the two people she cared about the most were going to die. She could feel the tears building in her eyes again and she knew she couldn't hold them back this time, she got up and left the tent and walked around the back. She looked around her making sure no one could see her before leaning her back against a nearby tree and finally allowing herself to cry. It was at this moment that one of the doctors who had followed her out of the tent came around the corner.

"You should take a break; you haven't stopped since we got here"

"No, I don't have time, I have work to do" she replied, she made a move to go back into the tent but as she walked past him he grabbed her arm.

"You're no use to anyone like this, take an hour, get cleaned up an rest, the tests are running, we can hold down the fort until you get back and we need you we'll come and get you, besides isn't Dr Jackson due to wake up soon"

Janet nodded her head and went into the decontamination tent so she could remove her helmet and clean herself up. She then headed to Daniels tent. When she entered she saw Daniel laid in his bed looking as pale as Sam, she walked up to the bed and Teal'c looked at her, he was still in the biohazard suit she was making him wear. Both his and Jacks tests had come back clean but she couldn't guarantee that Teal'cs symbiote would protect him so she decided to make him continue wearing the suit, he looked uncomfortable and Janet knew he had been sitting in that chair for hours.

"Teal'c if you want to take a walk and maybe go and see Sam then I'll sit with Daniel for a while" Teal'c nodded his head in gratitude and got up and left. She took his seat next to Daniels bed and just watched him lay there. It was about 40 minutes later that she heard Daniels voice

"Hey" it was strained, as Sams had been.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Headache, sick, I have it don't I?"

Janet could barely hold back tears, she knew she had to she couldn't cry in her biohazard suit again "Yeah, you do" Daniel had obviously sensed she was upset, he turned his hand over on the bed and opened his palm and she took his hand and held it tightly.

"It'll be okay" Janet heard him say the word but knew he didn't believe them either, she smiled at him and gripped his hand tighter.

"I'm going to get Jack and Teal'c they wanted to know when you woke up, and so you know, Teal'c has barely left your side for 4 hours" she hesitated for a moment before finally letting go of his hand and heading for Sams tent. Jack was still sitting right where she had left him in the chair next to Sams bed and Teal'c was standing at the opposite side.

"Daniels awake"

Teal'c nodded his head to Sam and turned and left, Jack looked at Sam clearly torn between staying with her and checking on Daniel.

"I'll sit with her until you get back"

Jack took a deep breath and left the tent, Janet sat next to Sam "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, what about you" Janet was surprised at the question but she knew she shouldn't have been, Sam knew her well enough to know this was really getting to her.

"I'm tired we're not making much progress with this" there was no point in lying Sam would just coax the truth out of her eventually, she might as well save them both some time and energy and tell her the truth from the start.

"How's Daniel? I know it must be really hard for you to watch us both go through this"

"It is but I'm a doctor I can handle it"

"It's different when it people you love" Janet's head shot up at this, she used that word on purpose, Sam had clearly noticed her reaction because she was suppressing a giggle, which was causing her to wince in pain "Come on Janet under these circumstances you can admit the truth to me" Janet was about to protest but Sam just stared at her and she gave up.

"Okay. I like him alright"

"Oh please, you way more than like him, you've been in love with him for ages" Janet looked like she was about to protest again so Sam carried on "Whenever he walks into a room your breath catches, your face lights up when you hear his voice, when you're in the same room you stand right next to him and your face is going red now, so don't tell me you're not in love with him. Janet knew she was right, it was just so weird to hear someone say it out loud and as always happened in these conversations she turned it around on Sam.

"Well, what about you? All the things you just described to me you do with Jack, so I guess we're both in love" oh wow it felt even weirder when she said it. Sams eyes went wide and Janet almost laugh, it was now she noticed how clammy her skin had become, how could she not have noticed that before? She stood up and took her temperature, 104° that's not good her fever was really bad now.

"I have to get back to work, I'll go and get Jack to come and sit with you, okay?" Sam nodded and Janet left.

Daniel was looking as bad as Sam; Jack hated seeing his friends this way, if there were two people on his team who didn't deserve this it was Daniel and Sam. They had just finished giving him a full account of everything that had happened in the last 4 hours when Janet walked into the tent "I have to get back to work, someone should go and sit with Sam" she looked at him as she said this as if expecting him to volunteer, she was wrong.

"I'll go" he looked at Daniel and smiled before turning and leaving. The first thing he noticed when he entered was how clammy she was, her fever must have shot up. He sat back and handed her the glass of water that was at the side of her bed.

Daniel looked at Teal'c sitting in the chair next to him, he wasn't really saying anything but Daniel was glad he was there anyway; it wasn't really an awkward silence so Daniel felt no need to break it. Janet had looked really tired, she's probably working almost non stop since she got here. She had looked really upset too, this whole thing was probably hurting her a lot more than she let on, the thought pained him a lot more than he had expected it to. He had become really close to Janet and he cared about her a lot, Jack had been his annoying self on the subject constantly pointing out his growing feelings for her. He took a deep breath; this mission was not going well.

Janet sat back in her chair and rubbed her eyes, it had been 8 hours since she had discovered the virus floating around in Sam's blood sample, with the amount of personnel working on this both here and at the SGC they had been able to progress quickly with the tests. They had already run them once and come up with nothing and were now in the process of running them again. Dr Coleman walked up behind her and she turned to face him, the expression on his face telling her he was not the bearer of good news.

"Dr Frazier we've completed all the tests, nothing has worked" Janet felt her heart sink and the look of sympathy on his face only made her feel worse.

"Okay call the SGC give them an update and see if they've made any progress on their end" Dr Cole man nodded and left, she then turned to one of the nurses "send Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c to the decontamination tent tell them I'll meet them there"

Jack looked up at Sam as she started shaking "Carter?"

"I'm cold" Jack got up from and took another blanket from the pile they had been brought when Sam had begun experiencing sudden changes in temperature. He covered her with it and the shaking began to slow a little.

"Thanks" her voice had been getting weaker and weaker over the last couple of hours and he could tell that it hurt her to talk so he had decided to keep conversation to a minimal and pretty much one sided.

"Excuse me, Colonel O'Neill" Jack turned his head to see a pretty red headed nurse standing at the entrance "Dr Frazier wants to see you in the decontamination tent" the nurse turned and left and Jack turned back to Sam.

"Go, I'll be fine"

"I'll be right back"

He entered the decontamination tent and saw Janet and Teal'c standing with their helmets off. He went through the decontamination area and then removed his helmet.

"What's going on?" he asked and Janet looked at him

"We've run all the tests and nothing we've tried has worked"

"Run them again" his reply was blunt and he could feel all the emotions he had been suppressing coming to the surface.

"We are but we've already run them twice, we've thrown everything we've got at it, nothing will kill it, it keeps adapting"

"So what, we just give up?" he was shouting now he knew he shouldn't be this wasn't Janet's fault and she was just as upset as he was but he couldn't help it.

"I do not think that is what Dr Frazier meant" came Teal'cs voice, showing a hint of sorrow.

"This isn't right" he yelled as he kicked over a stack of metal cases, Janet walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, any other doctor would have been afraid to come anywhere near him after an out burst like that.

"We're not going to give up, we're gonna keep trying"

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly feeling ashamed of losing control like that especially on a mission.

"Don't apologise, I feel like yelling and kicking stuff over too" she smiled and Jack couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks" he put his helmet back on and headed back to Sam's tent.

"What did Janet want?"

"Nothing, just to see how we were doing"

"Colonel, tell me what she said, if she was just checking on us she would have come here"

"Nothing they've tried has worked; it keeps adapting to whatever they do" He watched as she took a deep breath and composed herself, keeping up the brave front she had had since this had started. He noticed her skin was clammy again,

"Are you getting hot again?"

"Yeah" she said, he got her another glass of water and removed the extra blanket he had placed on her earlier. He sat back down in the chair next to her bed, 14 hours in, in another 40 hours he might lose her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or its characters, thanks for all the reviews they really keep me going especially since this is my first fanfiction so anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 5, sorry about the delay I've had computer trouble. Please read and review.

Chapter 5

Teal'c picked up the blanket and covered Daniel with it again; it had only been 10 minutes since he had taken it off him when his temperature had shot up, now he was freezing again. His temperature had been going up and down for the past 7 hours. Teal'c was really getting worried now, Daniel had been infected for 21 hours now and Sam for 22 ½, in another 3 ½ hours the pain would start, Teal'c was glad he wouldn't see that but he knew Daniel wouldn't be far behind her. Teal'c had informed Daniel of the difficulties Janet's team was having with finding a cure for the virus. He hadn't intended to tell him, he didn't want to worry him, but Daniel had been very persistent in finding out what Janet had wanted. He had appeared very calm when he had told him but Teal'c knew he was scared and if he was honest so was he.

Janet was taking a walk to stretch her legs, she was exhausted she needed to sleep but Daniel, Sam and the villagers didn't have time for to take a nap. Since her arrival here 12 more villagers had got sick and 7 had died, she had to source this thing fast, maybe then she could stop it from spreading any further. A movement in the trees next to her caught her eye, she looked at them but there was nothing there. She thought she might be imagining things, was she really that tired. Then she heard movement, someone was definitely there, maybe one of the village kids playing games.

"Hello, is anyone there?" There was no answer but someone was there, she was sure of it.

"Hello, you can come out I'm not going to hurt you" As she moved closer to the trees she could see someone hiding in the bushes, it was too big to be a kid. She considered shouting one of the officers over but that would probably make whoever it was run off. "Please come out, no one wants to hurt you" that must have worked because the figure stepped out of the bushes. It was a man but he wasn't one of the villagers, his clothes were different, all white, he kind of looked like a scientist.

"I'm Dr Frasier"

"I know who you are, I've been observing you and your people since your arrival. I'm Professor Tempson"

"Professor?" Janet eyed him skeptically "You're not from around here are you?"

"You are correct, I am not. I am a Professor of medicine on my home world, we discovered the Stargate I believe you called it several years ago, however my people very rarely use it"

"So what are you doing here?"

"My people have very weak immune systems, we are very susceptible to disease and bacteria, and hundreds of us die every day from various ailments. I have spent years trying to find a way to boost our immune systems, I came here looking for a way to test my methods on other humans"

Janet felt her stomach churn "you're using these people as test subjects" that's when it suddenly hit her and she felt a sudden wave of anger toward the man in front of her "You caused this sickness didn't you?"

"Yes but it wasn't my intention"

"I think you'd better follow me" Janet motioned for the guy to follow her to the decontamination tent.

Janet took a blood sample from Tempson and asked one of the doctors to run it for her then she turned to Tempson.

"Okay Professor I think you had better start explaining, how did you cause this?"

"As I explained before, I was trying to find a way to help my people, I discovered some naturally occurring chemicals and bacteria which on their own were able to protect the body from certain bacteria and diseases. I decided to combine them to try and create a kind of super vaccine, which would protect my people from multiple illnesses. Enough of my people were already dieing I couldn't risk testing the vaccine on them and potentially causing more death"

"So you decided to come here and risk wiping out another civilization instead" Janet gave him a look of pure disgust and she knew her voice portrayed the same feeling

"I never expected this to happen, I was sure it would work I just couldn't risk any more of my people dieing, I only intended to inject a few of the villagers with the vaccine and monitoring there response. When I got here I dropped a few vials of the virus in the village, it turned into a gas and began infecting everyone, after that it got into the food, once the vaccine gets into the blood it grows into the virus"

"Why didn't you warn the villagers, stop them eating the infected food" Janet watched the look on his face finally turn to one of guilt or at least slight guilt, as far as he was concerned, testing his so called vaccine on the population of this planet was perfectly fine but it was obvious his actions since then somewhat bothered him. "You wanted to keep studying it, find out where you went wrong" it was a statement not a question. Tempson nodded his head slowly

"You are a smart woman, all of my research is at my lab in forest, would you like me to show you where it is?"

"Yes, wait here" Janet left the tent and asked the two officers that were standing guard to watch him closely before heading to Sam's tent.

Jack was furious; Janet had just explained the situation with the Professor Tempson. He couldn't believe that someone could do this to an entire planet and it was his fault that Sam and Daniel were sick now, if he ever got his hands on Tempson he was going to kill him. He looked at Sam she almost looked amused, thinking about it she probably had good reason, he had been pacing around the tent for the last 15 minutes ranting about how immoral and wrong Tempson was. He finally let out a deep breath and sat down in the chair next to her, she just continued to stare at him.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing, you should really calm down though, you don't want to give yourself a heart attack" He smiled at her, even when she was faced with a situation as grim as this she was still a spark of light.

"Shut up you and rest" She smiled back at him and his heart skipped a beat as it always did, he couldn't lose her.

Janet and her team searched Tempson's home and lab for anything related to the virus, he had collected a lot of information.

"How long have you been here, watching these people suffer?" he turned around and looked at her with no trace of the guilt she had seen earlier.

"A while"

Janet gave him another look of disgust and turned to her team "Take everything pertaining to the virus back to the village we'll go through it there" There were several nods and 'yes ma'ams' around the room.

"You know" Tempson's voice came from behind her "You don't have to wear those suits, the only way you can get infected now is if you eat the infected food"

"I'd like to make sure of that myself before I tell my people they can remove them"

It had been 2 hours since Janet and her team had returned from Tempson's lab and she had spent the entire time reading through his notes. She had found out which foods were infected and warned the villagers and on a very high note the disease could only be contracted from the food so no more bio hazard suits, she had just changed out of hers and told Jack and Teal'c, if Teal'c weren't a Jaffa she was sure he would have literally jumped for joy.

Jack was so glad to finally be out of the biohazard suit, it was starting to get a little stuffy in there. He was almost back at Sam's tent when he heard her scream, he sprinted into a run, he knew it was coming and it was right on time.

He ran into the tent and saw Sam on the bed her body screwed tightly into a ball and moaning in pain. He went to her side and sitting behind her he pulled her entire body back to him so she could stay screwed up in her ball and he could hold her letting her know he was there.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters thanks for the reviews it's nice to know people are reading this. Here's chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.

Chapter 6

Jack held Sam until the pain had subsided and her body relaxed, Janet and a few nurses had come running in just after him. They had give Sam a shot for the pain but it really hadn't helped much, all any of them could do was wait until it subsided.

When it finally did and Sam had relaxed Janet began checking her vitals, she had pulled some of the wires attached to her loose so she reconnected those. Jack refused to let go of her until he was left alone with her once more. He helped her lay back down and pulled her blanket over her then moved back to the chair he had been occupying since yesterday. He looked at Sam, she had finally calmed down and she smiled at him, it wasn't her normal bright smile; it was a weak pained smile.

"Thanks" her voice sounded more strained than he had ever heard.

"Any time"

Janet walked into the tent and Daniel could see the tears building in her eyes as she explained Sam's condition to them, both he and Teal'c had heard her scream in pain and both wanted to go to her. Daniel couldn't go anywhere and Teal'c didn't want to leave him alone, Janet had obviously sensed this,

"Teal'c why don't you go see Sam, I'll sit with Daniel" Teal'c nodded and left the room and Janet moved over to him sitting beside him on the edge of the bed.

"How are you holding up" he asked her

"It's so hard watching this happen, I feel so useless" a tear escaped her eye and Daniel reached up and brushed it away with his thumb, then continued to stroke her cheek lightly.

"Hey you are the least useless person here, everything will be fine, Okay"

Janet nodded and Daniel pulled her head down to his kissing her gently and feeling her kiss him back he deepened the kiss. They finally broke apart,

"I should get back to work, I'll go get Teal'c" She looked like she was about to leave but turned back to him, she leant down and kissed again quickly and then turned and left. Daniel smiled to himself, he had wanted to do that for so long and he could feel his lips still tingling.

Jack had been watching Sam drift in and out of consciousness for the last 10 hours; the pain had become unbearable and was now reducing her to tears every time another wave came. They weren't talking any more, it hurt her too much to talk and even when she tried she could barely get a sound out. All he could do now was sit at her side holding her hand in a silent gesture of support, which is exactly what he was doing and intended to keep doing. Janet had been in and out a few times to check on them but no one else had entered the tent since the first wave of pain had hit her. Teal'c had visited briefly but soon had to go back to Daniel, he had heard Daniel going through the same pain that Sam had been going through and it was tearing him up inside. He looked over to Sam who suddenly started shaking violently; he ran to the exit of the tent and called for the nurses that were running around to get Janet. He went back over to Sam and grabbed her shoulders trying to hold her down as the shaking became more violent. Janet and a bunch of nurses came running in, Janet tried to inject her with something but by now Sam was shaking so violently Janet couldn't get the needle in.

"Hold her still!" At Janet's words Jack moved right up to Sams side and put the bottom half of his right arm across Sams chest and used his left hand to hold her arm still for Janet. The violent shaking was obviously causing Sam more pain as she was screaming out in agony, the sound ripped through Jack and from the look on Janet's face it was doing the same to her. Teal'c came running in and upon seeing the sight before him was on Sams right, helping Jack hold her down. Janet finally managed to inject Sam and the shaking began to subside, it eventually stopped and everyone took a deep breath, however Sam was now unconscious. The nurses left the room and Jack looked at Janet,

"I injected her with a sedative, it should lessen the seizures it won't stop them completely but it'll help"

"How long will she be out for?"

"About 3 hours"

The three of them got Sam back into a comfortable position and covered her up again, Janet adjusted her IV and then left followed by Teal'c, Jack moved back to his chair and sat down watching her sleep.

Daniel watched Teal'c walk back in, when they had heard Sam screaming in pain worse than any they had heard so far, Jack shouting for help and trying to calm Sam down and then the sound of the medical staff running into her tent followed by Janet shouting for someone to hold her down, Daniel had told Teal'c to go and help them.

"Is Sam alright?" he asked the question already knowing the answer.

"She has begun experiencing violent seizures, Dr Frasier has sedated her" Teal'cs face said it all, the sight that had greeted him when he had gone to help Sam was so horrifying that even Teal'c who was normally so composed was having trouble dealing with it, he could only imagine the state that Jack and Janet must be in.

Janet headed over to the edge of the forest and started crying she lent back against a tree and slid down to the floor pulling her legs up to her chest, leaning her head on her hands and her elbows on her knees. Tears streaked down her face and she allowed herself to cry freely, releasing all the emotions that had been building up over the last few days. Sam only had 12 hours left now, in 12 hours she would be dead and an hour and a half after that Daniel would be dead too.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the great reviews it really boosts my confidence, here's chapter 7 I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of it characters.

Chapter 7

Teal'c held Daniel down as his body went into its first seizure, Jack had already run into the tent having heard the commotion and was holding Daniel down at the other side of the bed as Janet tried to inject Daniel with the sedative. This whole scene was very familiar to one that had had occurred in Sams tent only an hour and a half ago, except this time it was proving more difficult as Daniel was a little stronger than Sam and so his body was fighting harder against them. They finally managed to inject him and his body stopped seizing, after making him more comfortable Jack went back to Sam and Janet reluctantly went back to work, Teal'c once again took his seat at Daniels side.

Janet sat down at her station once again they had started making some progress in the last few hours, the information Tempson had provided had helped them a lot. He clearly had been studying this virus for weeks as a result they now had week's worth of information to work with as appose to hours. Janet still wasn't too optimistic, Sam and Daniel both only have less than 12 hours left and they were looking at what could possibly be days of research before they found anything useful, short of a miracle they weren't going to make it. Janet continued to read through the notes when something caught her attention, data gathered on a number of experiments; he had been working on a cure, why hadn't he told them that. She continued to look through the data but found he had stopped working on it over a week ago. Janet got up and headed over to the decontamination tent where Tempson was being held since he had refused to help them.

"You were working on a cure"

"Yes I was"

"Why did you stop?"

"It was no longer in the best interests of my research to continue searching for a cure"

"No longer in your best interests, what the hell does that mean"

"I was presented with an opportunity to study my vaccine, find out where I went wrong and fix it, but I realised that instead of doing that I was spending my time and resources on destroying that opportunity. I am trying to save an entire civilisation here doctor"

"By wiping out another one, how can you justify killing millions of people"

"These people are primitive, unimportant; if they disappeared the universe would not suffer"

Janet stormed out of the tent before she did something she would regret later, she couldn't understand how someone could be so unfeeling about killing the entire population of a planet. She went back to the research tent and had some of the researchers go through the notes with her, at least now they had a shot at curing this thing, she just hoped they could do it in time.

Jack watched as Sam began to stir, the effects of the sedative Janet had given her wearing off. For the past three hours he and Teal'c and been running between Sams and Daniels tents helping to hold them still when they went into a seizure, thanks to Janet's sedative there hadn't been as many as there could have been and none have been as violent as their first. Now that Sam was awake though that would change, he was about to get up and call for someone to fetch Janet when she opened her eyes.

"Hey, how are feeling?" he asked

"Like I got hit by a goau'ld mother ship" her answer was so quiet he wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't sitting so close to her and he could tell it had taken a lot of pain and effort to get that much sound out.

"I'm gonna go and call for Janet, I'll be right back"

He went to the entrance of the tent and stuck his head out, he asked one of the nurses who was passing by to get Janet and then returned to Sams side. He gently stroked some of her blonde hair out of her face and stared into her blue eyes, eyes that usually held so much life that now only showed pain. Janet walked into the tent and moved to the other side of Sam quickly checking her vitals.

"The sedative I gave you earlier has worn off, now I gave you a really powerful sedative which is why I only gave you enough to last 3 hours any more would have been to dangerous. It would still be dangerous to give you more now but if you want me to I will"

Sam looked as if she was seriously considering her options, Jack had no idea what he would choose, stay awake and go through the worst pain he had ever seen or go to sleep and potentially never wake up, that would be worse he'd rather be awake and know he was alive. Sam had obviously come to the same conclusion,

"No sedative" Her voice was again barely audible but both Jack and Janet were close enough to hear it. Janet nodded her head

"We've made some serious progress with finding a cure; Tempsons notes have really given us a head start"

"That's great"

"Yeah it is" Janet smiled and then left the tent.

Jack heard the commotion coming from Daniels room again and knew he gone into another seizure. He turned to look at Sam

"I'll be right back" he turned and headed toward Daniels tent, entering he saw Teal'c once again trying t hold Daniel down with Janet at his side. He ran to the other side of him and helped Teal'c hold him down. As with the dozens of time they had had to do this so far, they just held him as still as they could until the seizure stopped and then moved him back into a comfortable position.

"I have to find that cure" Janet turned and practically sprinted out of the tent and Jack returned to Sam who looked worried.

"Daniels okay"

She nodded her head and Jack returned to her side, she only had about 9 hours left now and as much as progress as Janet had made he wasn't sure there was enough time left for her to be able to help Sam or Daniel. Sam had apparently developed the ability to read his mind, at that moment she took hold of his hand

"It'll be okay" her voice still only a quiet whisper

"I can't lose you" he was surprised the words that had come out of his mouth, they had just kind of slipped out, but he relaxed when Sam smiled at him.

"You won't, Janet will do it"

Jack smiled and leaned down to her kissing her lips gently before sitting in his seat next to her bed, never letting go of her hand.

It was 2 hours later when Jack noticed she was struggling to breath "Sam?" Why had he used her first name? It had just slipped out, a lot of stuff seemed to be just slipping out at the moment.

"Can't breath" her voice which was already barely a whisper sounded even more hushed as she gasped for breath. He let go of her hand and once again called for one of the nurses to get Janet who entered the tent only moments after. She switched the IV and then turned around to face Sam.

"This should make your breathing a little easier, I can't stay I have to get back to work" Janet smiled and left, Jack took her hand once more and sat next to her. The last few hours had been hell; since she had woken up she had had 6 seizures all almost as bad as the first. He was surprised that it hadn't been worse but he figured her body was too tired, which may explain why she hadn't had a seizure in the last half an hour. He and Teal'c had still been running from one tent to the other to help when Sam or Daniel had seizures, Daniel had also decided to stay awake for the last few hours rather than be sedated again.

The next 9 hours were going to be rough on all of them and if Janet didn't have the cure by then, they were going to lose them both.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8, I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review and thanks for all the reviews so far they really keep me going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters although that would be really great.

Chapter 8

Jack bolted out of his seat as the constant beeping of the heart monitor turned into a continuous tone, the signal that her heart had stopped beating. He started yelling for help knowing that some of the medical staff that were running around talking care of various patients would here him. He was right, within seconds a number of nurses had filed into the tent followed closely by Janet, Jack was pushed away from Sams side and forced to watch as the crash cart was brought in, Teal'c ran into the tent and came to stand at his side, Jack could feel tears escaping his eyes as Teal'c placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Clear" Janet yelled and all the medical staff backed away from the bed, Sam's body jolted as Janet brought the panels down to her chest. One of the nurses then proceeded to pump oxygen into Sam's mouth. The constant tone of the heart monitor continued and Janet brought the panels back down to Sam's chest.

"Charge, Clear!"

Sam's body jolted once again but this time the constant tone turned back into the regular beeps it had been before. Everyone including Jack and Teal'c let out a deep breath in relief and Janet started giving orders, something to do with her medication. The medical staff all left the tent once again and Jack was back at Sam's side within seconds, he took her hand and looked at her face, she was unconscious now but at least she was alive.

Janet went back to her team who were still working on the cure; they were so close she could feel it. She went back to the test she had been conducting before the nurse had come running in to inform her that Sam had flat lined. She looked through her microscope at the blood sample she had been testing, there was nothing there. She grabbed another blood sample and looked through the microscope again, there were seven of the viral organisms in it, she added a small amount of the solution of various chemicals she had used on the last sample and watched through the microscope as the organisms in the blood were broken down at an unbelievable rate. She yelled over her team, she may actually have found the cure.

Jack was startled when Janet came running into the tent with a huge grin on her face, holding two syringes.

"I think we found it"

"The cure?" Jack asked not daring to get his hopes up.

"Yes, but I won't lie to you, there's no guarantee this is going to work and we have no idea if there will be any side affects" Jack nodded his head and Janet turned toward Sam and injected one of the syringes into her arm.

"All we can do now is wait, I'm going to give this to Daniel"

"Okay" Jack watched as Janet left the tent and then moved to Sam's side, lightly stroking her cheek and praying that she would be okay.

Janet walked into the Daniels tent and explained the situation to Teal'c whilst she injected the cure into Daniels arm. She looked at his face, he had lost consciousness about half an hour ago, only an hour after Sam, he hadn't flat lined like she had and for that much she was grateful.

"Don't give up on me" she whispered the words even though she knew Teal'c could hear her. She turned and left the tent to help dispense the cure to the other patients, normally she would have tested the cure before giving it to so many people but in this case most of those patients didn't have time to wait for tests so she had ordered it to be given to those patients who only had hours left, the rest would wait until it had been tested on the more desperate patients.

Half an hour later she returned to Daniels tent to find that nothing had changed yet, Teal'c was still sitting in his chair, how he had managed to sit there for the last two days Janet had no idea. He was obviously exhausted though, for that matter so was she and Jack, they hadn't slept since this has started. She went and sat on the edge of Daniels bed and waited for him to wake up, if he woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9 I had intended for it to be my last and write a sequel to finish it off but I decided to wrap it up in this story so please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters even though I wish I did because that would be really great.

Chapter 9

Tempson was furious; he had heard the guards talking and knew that Dr Frasier had found a cure. All his hard work meant nothing now, he couldn't continue to study the virus and find out how to fix it if she had wiped it out. He wasn't just going to let this happen he had to do something, if they thought the cure was dangerous they wouldn't give it to any more patients. He looked at the guard in front of him, the other one had gone sometime ago, they probably decided he wasn't dangerous, wrong. He stood up and in one quick movement he had his hands around the guard's neck, he continued to apply pressure until the guard stopped moving and his body went limp. He changed into the guards clothes and then left the tent heading to wear he had seen his supplies being carried to before he had been held in that tent. There were a few guards and doctors around but no one seemed to pay any attention to him as he grabbed a syringe and a bottle and left the tent. He headed over to one of the tents he had seen Janet go into earlier, he racked his brain trying to remember what she had said to the nurse she had been talking to. Of course that was it, he grabbed the nurse walking past gently around the arm.

"Can you tell Colonel O'Neill that Dr Frasier want to see him in the research tent?"

"Of course"

Tempson watched from a distance as the nurse entered the tent and left again followed by a man he assumed was Colonel O'Neill. Once the colonel was far enough away he went into the tent and saw a blonde woman laying unconscious on the bed. He took the syringe and the bottle from his pocket and filled the syringe with liquid from the bottle and injected it into the woman's arm. He then turned and left the tent and headed for the woods, it wouldn't take long.

Jack was walking back from the research tent wondering why Janet had asked him to go there if she wasn't there. He walked into Daniels tent on his way back to Sam.

"Hey Janet one of the nurses said you were looking for me"

"I'm not looking for you, I haven't left this tent in over an hour"

"Then who…" his question was cut short by the sound of the one of the nurses shouting for help from Sam's tent, Jack, Teal'c and Janet all ran into her tent to find a nurse struggling to hold Sam down as her body went into the most violent seizure she had had yet by far. Teal'c and Jack once again took up their positions at either side of her bed and held her down whilst Janet was shouting orders at the various medical staff that had made their way into the tent.

Janet felt her foot hit something on the floor and bent down to pick up the bottle and looked at the label, she recognised it as a drug from a mission that SG10 had been on a few months ago, it was a chemical that caused the body to go into a seizure and then cardiac arrest within a few minutes. She felt her blood boil as she realised where it had come from she yelled for one of the nurses to get the antidote from the supplies that had been brought with them. It was now a standard part of the medical kit carried by Stargate medical teams s they had found out that it had been sold to hundreds of other worlds and the antidote had to be administered within minutes. The nurse came running back in and handed a syringe to her which she immediately injected into Sam's arm. A few moments later Sam stopped shaking and Teal'c and Jack finally released their hold on her and moved her back into a comfortable position.

"Tempson must have injected her with this" she said holding up the bottle "It was probably him that lured you out of the tent"

"Why would he do such a thing?" Teal'c asked

"To make us think it was something wrong with our cure so we wouldn't use it and he could preserve his precious virus, it was working to, if he hadn't dropped the bottle I may never have realised it wasn't the cure"

"Excuse me" a nurse said walking into the tent "the officer who was guarding Tempson is dead"

"He can't have gotten far, I'm gonna kill him" Jack said as he walked out of the tent and Janet knew he was serious, both her and Teal'c followed him out, if only to stop him doing something stupid.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this really is the last chapter I really, really, really hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 10

Jack walked quietly but quickly through the woods, behind him Teal'c and Janet were following him. He heard a noise to his left and hit the ground as bullets flew past him; the jerk was using their own weapons.

"Down" he shouted as he fell and he turned to see Teal'c pushing Janet to the ground.

The firing stopped and Jack watched Janet blow out a deep breath as Teal'c helped her up.

"I swear if I get my hand on him then I'm gonna do something I'll really regret, Hippocratic Oath be damned"

Jack smirked "Stay behind me" he said before turning his attention to matter at hand, killing Tempson. The three of them headed in the direction the bullets had come from and soon found themselves under fire once more, they used the trees as cover. Jack looked from behind the trees and fired a few shots as he tried to find Tempsons exact location. He looked over to Teal'c and gestured for him to provide cover fire whilst Jack moved to try and get behind him. Jack looked at Janet who was sitting next to him using the same large tree as cover, he gave her a look that said

'_You move and I'm gonna personally come back here and kick your ass'_

Janet seemed to get the message and nodded her head; Jack left her behind the tree and moved away from the gun fire being sure to keep low. He moved around the trees and found himself at the other side of Tempson; he was still facing the other way focusing on Teal'c. He moved closer to his target being as quiet as possible.

"Teal'c!" he heard Janet exclaim as the firing stopped and Jack knew Teal'c had been hit. He saw Tempson get up and move away from him to where Janet and Teal'c were Jack quickly followed him.

"You ruined it Dr Frasier, this could have been the most important scientific breakthrough my world has ever seen and you ruined it for me" Jack saw Tempson aim the gun he was holding at Janet's head and that was the last straw, this guy had caused Sam and Daniel to be infected with a deadly virus they were yet to see if either lived through, he had shot Teal'c he hoped he was okay and now he was about to shoot Janet in the head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Tempson noticed Jack for the first time and a look of worry had creased his face.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a trigger happy kinda guy on a good day and I'm a lot worse on a bad ay and I've had a long string of them. You've infected two of my friends with a deadly virus, shot one and are about to shoot the last one in the head, that is more than enough reason for me to kill you right this second and you're not giving me any reasons not to"

"That's supposing I don't turn the gun on you first"

"You'd be dead before you got a shot off"

Tempson suddenly fell to the ground and it took Jack a few seconds to realise Janet had kicked his legs out from under him whilst he had been distracted. Tempson was already recovering and aiming the gun at Janet. Jack could see he was pulling the trigger and without a moments hesitation pulled his first, the bullet hit him in the side of the head and Tempson was dead. He watched Janet move over to Teal'c and begin tending to the bullet wound he had taken to his chest, nowhere near his heart thank God.

Jack was holding on to Sams hand as though his life depended on having that contact with her, he quickly realised that was probably true now, he could barely believe how close he had come to losing her and he felt no pity to the now deceased Tempson. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open to reveal her beautiful blue eyes,

"Hey" he whispered quietly to her

"Hey" she said back quietly but her voice no longer carried the strain or pain it had carried before and neither did her eyes.

"I thought I lost you back there"

"You nearly did, but I'm not that easy to get rid of"

"Good, because I don't intend to let you go anytime soon" he could feel his heart beating faster "All this made me realise how much you mean to me, I can't live without you and I don't want to, I love you"

He watched her take shape intake of air and heard the beeping on the heart monitor speed up but pretended not to notice. Sam was clearly contemplating her options and Jack half expected her to use what energy she had left to hit him.

"You know those kind of feelings are going to get you into a lot of trouble when we get home"

"I don't care, you matter more to me"

"Good because I love you too" Jack smiled and brought his face down to hers; kissing her lips lightly, feeling her kiss him back he deepened the kiss. He knew he should probably go and tell Janet and Teal'c but call him selfish; he just wanted to keep her to himself a little while longer.

Jack had entered the tent and informed both her and Teal'c that Sam was awake, Teal'c had gone to see her even if it had taken him a while to move from the chair he had insisted on sitting in instead of the bed Janet had tried to force him to lay on, Janet hadn't had enough energy to argue with the stubborn Jaffa so she had reluctantly agreed. Janet was going to stay here until Teal'c came back. She watched as Daniel opened his eyes and smiled at her, she felt her heart skip a beat, the cure had worked and both he and Sam were going to be fine, providing of course that there were no side affects.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, you found the cure didn't you?"

"Yeah but there could be side affects, we don't know, Sam's awake, Jack says she's doing much better"

"That's great"

"You had me really worried back there"

"I know you had me kind of worried too, cut it a bit close with that cure didn't you?" Janet resisted the urge to hit him and instead resorted to leaning her head down and kissing him with as much passion as she could possibly force out of herself having not slept for going on 3 days now. When she felt him kiss her back with just as much passion a feeling that everything was going to be okay washed over her. She finally broke the kiss, her need for oxygen finally over powering her need to kiss him. She rested her forehead on his.

"I love you" she was sure her heart had stopped beating when she heard those words come out of his mouth and for a moment she was to shocked to respond, finally gathering enough of her brain together to form her response she finally confessed her feelings.

"I love you too"

The majority of the medical team had returned to earth a few days ago but SG1 and Janet had remained on the planet until Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were well enough for gate travel. A small medical team would remain behind on the planet to help make sure the virus was truly gone and to help those of the villagers that were still recovering. Sg1 and Janet however had had enough of this planet to last them a life time, Daniel and Sam had recovered well however it would be a while before they would be back on active duty Teal'c had healed pretty quickly, Jaffa had that advantage, he dialled the stargate whilst the others stood and waited for the familiar whoosh of the event horizon forming.

Jack looked at Daniel with his arm around Janet, they had both been quite open about their fast growing relationship and he couldn't be more pleased for them if he tried. He then looked down to his arm and the beautiful blonde that it was currently wrapped around, he and Sam had both been quite open about their relationship too. They had already informed General Hammond of their relationships, to their surprise and relief he had laughed over the radio and told them it was about time and that they would figure it out when they got home. They watched as Teal'c disappeared through the event horizon of the stargate and then followed him through knowing a whole new life waited for them on the other side.

THE END

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has read this and even more to those who left reviews his was my first Fanfiction and you really helped me get through it, it's kinda sad to see it end though, maybe I'll write a sequel, anyway thanks again.


End file.
